Nevado y Clinton
by Ectofeature
Summary: Nevado Nohara es un chico de dieciseis años un poco tímido, con un perro la mar de travieso. Clinton un joven de dieciocho bastante problematico, con un Chihuahua que se tira lo primero que ve. Pero nosotros no elegimos de quién nos enamoramos... / Clinton (Perro de Cheetah) x Nevado / AU Dueños como mascotas y viceversa / No... No se porque he hecho esto.


Era una mañana neblinosa, apenas se podían ver las calles de la ciudad de Kasukabe, Saitama. Un chico de unos quince años se levantó como pudo, frotando sus ojos grises con pereza. Cada Domingo, Nevado Nohara despertaba a las 7 de la mañana, se daba una ducha rápida y sacaba a su perro Shinnosuke a dar un paseo.  
Su perro era bastante... Hiperactivo. Por así decirlo. Y si no lo sacaba temprano, luego no tendría tiempo para nada.  
Después de un baño y una media hora intentando arreglarse el pelo blanco y rizado, lo cual no consiguió, se vistió con ropa de invierno, unas orejeras y salió a por su perro.  
Sólo eran las 8 cuando Nevado, el cual era un poco demasiado pequeño para su edad, salió de paseo. Se cubrió la boca con su bufanda mullida de color azul, tapando parte de su nariz y las pecas que tenía desperdigadas sobre ella. A esta hora solía hacer frío, fuese verano o en este caso invierno, por eso siempre iba preparado. Además siempre había sido alguien friolero. Shinnosuke bostezó. Parecía que pasear a estas horas no era del todo su agrado, pero se animó en seguida al ver un gato azul con flequillo andando por las calles.  
Después de por fin arrastrar su perro hasta el parque, lo soltó para que corriese un rato, y se sentó en un banco metiéndose las manos heladas en el bolsillo. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose por un momento en la gloria. El frío solo le daba en los ojos, porque incluso su frente era cubierta por su pelo despeinado.  
Pasó un rato, no podría decir si segundos, minutos o incluso horas. Pero cuando estaba seguro de que iba a acabar dormido, alguien agarró su hombro y lo zarandeó.  
Nevado abrió un ojo molesto, para encontrarse a un chico alto y moreno algo bronceado, que llevaba un chihuahua rubio en brazos.  
\- **Oye... ¿Estas bien, chaval?**  
El rostro del albino se tiñó de un color rosa pálido, notando de pronto su boca secarse por completo. El tipo tenía pinta de venir de un barrio malo o algo así. Se veía el típico drogata que te atraca y te quita hasta la chaqueta, pero eso sólo era la ropa que usaba. Tenía los ojos marrones más bonitos que había visto en su vida, unos labios perfectos con un par de piercings abajo en forma de colmillos. En definitiva, que era un chico bastante guapo.  
\- **¡E-Estoy bien!**  
Nevado se levantó de un salto, cubriéndose como pudo las mejillas, con la bufanda. El desconocido levantó una ceja extrañado, pero pareció dejarlo pasar y cambió de tema.  
\- **¿Es tuyo ese perro?**  
Señaló hacia Shinnosuke, que en esos momentos se escondía detrás de las piernas de su amo. Parecía asustarle una perrita que estaba siendo paseada por una tipa ricachona.  
\- **¡Si! Es mío...** -Nevado lo levantó sin dificultad. - **¿Le ha hecho algo a tu perro? Lo siento mucho...**  
\- **Oh, nada de eso. A Cheetah le gusta meterse en líos, igualmente.** -Sonrió de forma divertida. - **Que majo. ¿Cómo se llama?**  
\- **Shinnosuke. Y a él también le gusta meterse en líos...** -Rió un poco Nevado. - **No hay quien lo pare... Créeme.**  
En cuanto dijo esto, el perro saltó de sus brazos para ir a perseguir de nuevo a ese dichoso gato con flequillo. Sólo que esta vez le siguió Cheetah el Chihuahua.  
\- **¡Oye! ¡Vuelve aquí!** -Gritaron los dos dueños, con fastidio a la vez. Después se miraron con una pequeña sonrisa divertida, y acabaron riendo.  
\- **Me llamo Clinton, por cierto.**  
- **Yo soy Nevado.** -El pequeño albino ladeó la cabeza. - **No eres... De por aquí, ¿verdad?**  
\- **Ah, no. Soy nuevo en el barrio.** -Clinton se pasó los brazos por detrás de la nuca. - **Esperaba encontrar algo interesante mientras paseaba con Cheetah.**  
\- **Oh...** -Nevado parpadeó un par de veces, con curiosidad. - **¿Y lo has encontrado?**  
\- **Bueno... Acabo de hacerlo.**  
Al moreno se le formó una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro, y Nevado habría jurado que su rostro se puso del color de una señal de Stop... O algo así.

* * *

\- **¿EN SERIO? ¡Que fuerte! ¿Qué pasó entonces?**  
\- **Entonces... Shinnosuke intentó hacerle un hijo al gato de la Señora Kazama, y tuvimos que volver a casa.**  
Un chico con cabello color platino, empezó a reír de forma exagerada, mientras le daba un par de palmaditas en la cabeza a Shinnosuke, que parecía la mar de contento.  
\- **Hahaha. Así me gusta, Shin Chan. Sin racismo ni nada.**  
\- **No es gracioso, ¿vale?** -Nevado dejó a la conejita de su mejor amigo al lado del perro, y se levantó a por un par de chocolates calientes. - **Un día Shinnosuke me va a buscar un problema. No se que tiene con ese maldito gato...**  
\- **Mira el lado positivo. Al menos no tendrás que quedarte con las crías. ¡Hahaha!**  
\- **Cállate de una vez.**  
Usagi era un chico de la edad de Nevado, que vivía prácticamente al lado. Tenía una conejita que se llamaba Nene y que por algún motivo se llevaba de maravilla con Shinnosuke. Por eso, cuando quedaban para charlar solían trae sus mascotas.  
\- **Bueno, bueno... Y ese chico tan macarra. ¡Cuéntame más de él!** -El rubio se lanzó al suelo, esperando a que su amigo volviese de la cocina. - **No sabía que te iban los chicos malos, Nevado...**  
\- **¡N-No me van los chicos malos!** -Cuando el albino se ponía nerviosete, Usagi sabía perfectamente que mentía. - **No hay mucho que contar de todos modos... Es simplemente eso.**  
\- **Oh-Oh...**  
\- **¿Qué pasa?**  
\- **El gato...**  
Para cuando Nevado volvió al salón, el gato de la Señora Kazama estaba lamiéndose justo en el muro de al lado. No le dio tiempo a agarrar su perro, porque en cuanto lo vio Shinnosuke salió por la ventana, asustando al minino.  
\- **¡Shinnosuke! ¡Vuelve!**  
El albino salió detrás del maldito chucho, que había empezado a perseguir al gato por las calles. Maldita sea su perro homosexual.

* * *

\- **¡Como te digo, tío! El niño era como un ángel o algo así. Te lo juro. Tenía el pelo blanco y así pomposo. Como... Uh... No se, ¿vale? ¡Pero era alucinante!**  
\- **La retórica si que es lo tuyo, Clinton.** -Un chico de cabellos castaños rodó los ojos, con indiferencia, tirando de su perro que estaba empezando a acercase demasiado al Chihuahua de su mejor amigo. - **Bueno, ¿Y entonces que pasó?**  
\- **Su perro intentó tirarse a su gato, y se fue.**  
\- **Pfffft. Ni que fuera Cheetah.** -Bromeó.  
\- **¡Oye! ¡No te metas con mi perro, Galapo! Que yo no voy por ahí diciendo lo mierda seca que es Motohisa.**  
\- **Disculpa. Motohisa es un precioso Yorkshire con Pedigree. A Cheetah te lo encontraste tirado en la calle, tirándose lo primero que veía.**  
\- **¡Cállate! Cheetah es mil veces mejor que Motohisa. ¿A que si, Cheetah?** -El perro con traje de leopardo, respondió con un ladrido. - **¡Ha!**  
\- **Lo que tú digas...**  
Los dos chicos altos siguieron caminando, discutiendo sobre sus mascotas, cuando un gato pasó corriendo por su lado como una bala. Detrás de él, un pequeño perro iba casi tan rápido como el minino.  
\- **Oye... Pero si ese es...** -Antes de que consiguiese alcanzar al gato, Clinton agarró al pequeño perro sin dificultad, haciendo que empezase a ladrar y a quejarse por querer bajar.  
\- **¡Shinnosuke!**  
Entonces, un niño de cabellos blancos llegó hasta su altura, casi sin aliento. Tuvo que apoyarse en sus rodillas para retomar el aire, antes de volver a hablar.  
\- **Ah... Nevado.**  
En cuanto oyó esa voz, el chico levantó la cabeza, con sorpresa.  
\- **¡C-Clinton! Oh... Tú tienes a Shinnosuke.** -Extendió los brazos para pillar a su mascota. - **M-Muchas gracias.**  
- **Oh... Eh... No hay de qué.**  
Los dos dueños se quedaron mirando un rato de forma incomoda, mientras que Galapo examinaba al pequeño albino.  
\- **Así que este es el famoso Nevado.**  
\- **Oh... Así que este es el famoso Clinton.** -Cuando se giró, encontró a un chico rubio que llevaba un conejo naranja en brazos. - **No está nada mal, Nevado...** -Murmuró Usagi, posando la vista unos momentos en Galapo, y luego de nuevo en Clinton.  
Después de unos cinco minutos, el chico albino, por fin apartó la mirada y se volvió hacia Usagi.  
\- **B-Bueno creo que tengo que irme...**  
\- **¡E-Espera!** -Clinton lo agarró del brazo antes de que le diese por salir corriendo. - **Esto... Estaba pensando que uh... Si te gustaría... Em... Salir en una cita o algo.**  
El rostro pálido de Nevado se volvió rojo en cuestión de segundos.  
\- **¡M-Me encantaría!** -Respondió más rápido de lo que le hubiese gustado admitir. - **¿Mañana?**  
\- **¡V-Vale! ¿En el parque de ayer...?**  
\- **¡S-Si! ¡A las diez! Nos veremos allí.**  
Usagi empezó a reír cuando su mejor amigo lo agarró de la muñeca para salir corriendo de allí. Galapo, no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír también al ver la cara de idiota nerviosete que se le había puesto al moreno.  
\- **No sabía que te iban los niñitos buenos, Clinton...**  
\- **¡Cierra el pico!**

Si fuesen tan despreocupados como sus mascotas...

* * *

 **NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

Pues esta pareja viene de una broma entre mi novia y yo. Vimos un capitulo en el que Cheetah llevó a su perro al veterinario, y empezamos a bromear diciendo que hacía buena pareja con Nevado. Una cosa llevó a la otra y...

Por si os lo estáis preguntando, Usagi es el conejito de peluche de Nene, al que le puse ese nombre yo. Galapo es el caballo de madera de Motohisa, un personaje que sale poquito pero que aun asi me gusta mucho. El nombre se lo puso mi novia.

No creo que esto tenga segunda parte... Aunque tal vez... Y sólo tal vez...

¡Espero que hayan difrutado!


End file.
